Danish Delights
by lunacorns14
Summary: "Skipper. You are under arrest for trespassing into territories from which you have been banned". While their commanding officer is imprisoned in Demark, it'll take Private to admit his beliefs are wrong before the team can figure out that the Danish police are planning more than just to make Skipper do his time in prison...
1. Chapter 1

The soothing sound of the water gently flowing was all he needed to hear. Inhaling deeply to take in the morning mist, he allowed himself to shut his eyes. Standing, surrounded only by water trickling around him, so care free that even the metal fencing could not contain his spirit. The heat was a welcomed arising as the sun emerged from its cloud of slumber to beam down on the small penguin's neck. A gentle breeze accompanied the sky furnace's arrival, ruffling his feathers like fingertips running through a young scamp's hair. At peace, he grinned at life with empty joy, not needing a specific reason to be content. How could he be so serene? In the centre of such a busy city yet managing to single out the pleasant calls of nature to drown out those of urban life. At last, he opened his eyes along with his heart to appreciate what gift had been bestowed to him once more; the gift of a new day.

"Private!" A sudden screech disturbed his harmonious morning, forcing the little penguin back to reality. With the fish bowl hatch shoved to the side, the owner of the voice appeared.

"Oh Skipper" Private sighed in admiration, "Isn't it such a peaceful morning?"

The commanding penguin didn't need to strain his ears as the thunderous racket of cars polluted his canal instantly.

"Why, sure Private" he humoured, before rolling his eyes, "It's the same as every other morning".

The little penguin ignored his commander's insolence and took in another huge inhale.

"And the air, so pure, so still, so-"

"Contaminated?" Skipper choked, wafting away invisible fumes from his air space. Private frowned, before uplifting his mood even more so, dancing over to the edge of the habitat's island.

"But Skipper, don't you see? All the things we feel is nature calling, the soul yearning to be placed as one with the Earth".

"I feel no yearning. Other than the part of me that wants to pound the hippie right out of you" he confessed, folding his flippers tightly to his chest.

"You can't feel it?" Private asked, his voice soft like the heavens on Earth of which he desired, "Not at all?"

Skipper stood for a second, silenced by the younger's questioning. The little penguin displayed a hopeful expression, letting himself believe that his captain may finally be coming to terms with inner peace.

"Nope" the leader eventually announced, nonchalantly, with a shrug "Nothing at all, except the hunger in my stomach".

Private bowed his head, his eyes cast down to the floor, forlorn with Skipper's closed mindedness. Shaking his head playfully, Skipper made his way to the smaller penguin's side, placing a flipper around his shoulder, roughly pulling him closer as if a younger sibling.

"Private" he started, instantly giving the signal to the lower ranked that he was about to be lectured, "Naivety is your speciality, okay? So I'm going to set things straight. There is no such thing as 'peace'".

The little penguin sharply pulled away from his superior.

"You're wrong Skipper! It's all around you, if you would not just look with your eyes, but with your heart you'd be able to see".

"Now you know that's illogical, Private," Kowalski's voice suddenly arose from the hatch, before peering up as intrigued as an alerted meerkat, "It is anatomically impossible to 'see' with your heart when that organ, and none of the other organs, have vision capabilities".

The taller penguin made his way over to his team mates.

"I was speaking metaphorically.." Private muttered, sulkily.

Skipper slapped him hard on his back in a manly attempt for comfort.

"Come on Private, no one actually believes all that sap. Now let's go eat!"

"Yeah, erm... About that..." Kowalski hesitated, awkwardly shifting his weight.

"What is it Kowalski?" the commander groaned, as if to already predict such a disaster to happen.

"Well, because Private wasn't there for breakfast, Rico ate it. Then you left to retrieve Private and Rico ate yours" the analyst paused for a second to allow himself to slip out a nervous chuckle, "And you know what Rico's like, once he's had more fish than expected, he goes a bit over the top..."

"So what your saying is that we have a fish crazed psychopath going berserk in our HQ?" summarised Skipper.

Kowalski blinked at his superior's sudden understanding of the predicament.

"Yeah, pretty much".

"Right" the captain sighed, heading towards the hatch with Kowalski following him closely, "Let's sort this out. Private, you coming in?"

They looked over their shoulders to see Private slump down onto the cold surface, his feet dangling over edge as he stared into his reflection, displayed by the water.

"Why bother?" he mumbled, resting his head into his flippers.

Skipper and Kowalski exchanged a concerned glance to one another, before a series of loud metallic clanging noises caught their attention below. They disappeared into the HQ to deal with the more insane version of Rico, worse than his usual self anyway.

* * *

The youngest penguin, now alone topside, seemed possessed by the water flow. In a trace like state, his deepest emotions plunged out into words.

"If I was to being to bawl right now, there would be no difference anyway. My tears would simply fall into the water, creating a mere droplet in such a wider space. It wouldn't make any difference to add to it though, no one would noticed extra water in a pool at such a capacity. Though, in saying so, rivers burst their banks when overloaded with so much water. Maybe I'm the river that needs to be dredged in order to cope in holding more emotions inside? Such a huge world, so why would my troubles make an impact?"

Philosophically pondering, Private picked up a pebble. He lightly tossed it into the water, intrigued and watching like an over curious child at the effects.

"Though only a tiny stone, the pebble still creates ripples when it hits the water before sinking deep without leaving a trace. Perhaps this would be my outcome? If I voice my opinions to the others and try and teach it to them, the effects will go out many ripples away from me. Peace would impact everyone one around me, making it a better place for all to live." Private go up to his feet, feeling more optimistic. "I can prove Skipper wrong. I just hope that after proving my point, it all just doesn't sink away, letting everything fade out, like the ripples with the pebble..."

A shadow casted Private into darkness, blocking the sun's heat and making his blood chill. The little penguin turned around sharply.

"Very poetic, sweetie, I suppose you're a Shakespeare fan" a mysterious sounding voice poured out of the stranger's beak. She stood before Private, tall and proud, her posture faultless. The female puffin tucked her flippers behind her back, tilting her head to the side an inch as she smiled. Private blinked at her beauty, steadily managing to block out her allure to respond.

"Skipper doesn't let me read Shakespeare anymore..." he sighed, stubbing the dust up from the ground with his foot, nervously.

"Skipper?" she recited, the once sweet look in her eyes suddenly changing to those like serpents, "He's the one I've come to see".

With her voice in a more serious and manipulating tone, Private simply gave a nod and lead her into the HQ.

* * *

"No, don't do it! Bad Rico! Bad!" Skipper scolded, taking cover behind the flipped over table from the psychotic penguin's wrath.

Rico continued to slap the ground with a frying pan in frustration, with intervals of throwing plates at his superiors.

"Just settle down now Rico" Skipper soothed, slowly peering up from the table edge, "I think you've had enough fish".

"FIIISH!" the mohawked penguin craved, laughing manically and tossing a plate at his captain's head, who instantly ducked for cover.

"RICO! Take your paddy outside, don't take it out on destroying our home! Go destroy Ringtail's possessions. YES. I strongly insist that you go destroy that boom box of his".

Rico relaxed, looking up and into the distance as if he was contemplating life, but pondering over this matter instead.

"Hmm... Okay" the crazy penguin confirmed with a grin.

However, just as he went to stroll across the room to get to the ladder, the just as mental scientist burst out of his lab and zapped his teammate with an invention of which had in his grasps.

"Kowalski!" Skipper groaned in disbelief, putting a flipper to his forehead, "You freeze rayed Rico!"

"Well you didn't have a plan. Besides, the effects will wear off in thirty minuets" the analyst explained, casually throwing his device back into his lab.

"Yeah, but he was gonna smash up that boom box... Being able to sleep through the whole night, without being disturbed by that party freak's congaga-ing... That chance has been taken away now, all because of you Kowalski!" Skipper snapped, raising his voice to the end, making the taller penguin flinch.

The little penguin made his way down into the HQ.

"Skipper, there's someone here to se-.. Woah, what happened?!" Private suddenly gasped.

"If you weren't in pixie land Private, you would have heard Kowalski explain about Rico's prompt fish crazed madness".

Private withdrew his thoughts to snap, positively remaining close to subject.

"Someone's here to see you Skipper".

"Wha'? Who?" the leader frowned, screwing up his face in confusion.

With a cue to now make an appropriate entrance, the puffin slipped in through the hatch.

"You say it as if it's a visit" she chuckled slightly, in a more mocking manner than jokingly.

"Sorry, doll face, we get straight to the point around here. What do you want? Are you in need of penguin assistance?" the captain smirked, widening his stance and placing his flippers on his hips.

She smiled.

"Cute, but I'm here on business" the puffin announced, marching forth toward Skipper, pulling out an identity card with a shield badge attached to it, "Officer Elvira, apart of the PPF".

"PPF?" Private questioned.

"Penguin police force" Skipper informed the youngest.

"Puffin police force in her case, Skipper. See, by the unusual colourful markings on her beak, she is indeed a puffin" Kowalski lectured over his correction.

"I got it Kowalski!" the leader snapped through a gritted beak, once more making the lieutenant fall silent, returning to the back of the HQ to lean on the block of ice that imprisoned Rico. The officer frowned as she saw the frozen penguin, yet was able to shake it off and convince herself it was better off not to ask.

"Skipper" she began, casually going behind the captain and grabbing his flippers before cuffing them, "You are under arrest for trespassing into territories from which you have been banned".

Her preaching of the law was poison to their ears.

"What?!" Private gaped.

"Skipper, you haven't been to Demark recently" Kowalski insisted.

"We've had confirmation from the guards in the building that he penetrated that it was indeed Skipper who vandalised the top secret and heavily protected item in stored away" Elvira elaborated, restraining the leader.

"You're arresting me for putting an American flag on a sandwich?!" Skipper scoffed.

"I told you, you're under arrest for trespassing into Demark. Don't think that we didn't notice that you'd destroyed your own files, now move it miscreant" she ordered, shoving him forward. She pulled out a walkie-talkie and contacted other police officers to take him, who jumped into the HQ immediately.

"Wait, Skipper, you can't possibly be going with them?!" Kowalski voiced over the ruckus.

"Sorry boys, it's the law, I'll do my time and be straight out" admitted Skipper, sounding more defeatist than usual, but probably for the best. The other police puffins marched Skipper out of the HQ, who went obediently and dignified. Elvira turned to the remaining penguins.

"Don't miss your Captain too much, it's just to keep the peace" she assured, seeming innocent enough. The officer made her own way out through the hatch.

"...Peace?" Private whispered to himself, under his breath, "Skipper is wrong already".

Silence fell over the HQ.

"So..." Kowalski disrupted the soundlessness, "What do we do now...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Beaten into the jail cell, Skipper collapsed to his knees. The creaky metallic door grinded its rust on the concrete floor as it was forced shut. With his flippers still cuffed together behind his back, the penguin squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his head bowed to the ground. With a jingle of the prison keys, a malicious laugh shortly followed as she leaned against the iron bars. Elvira, the police officer puffin who commenced the arrest, taunted him.

"Don't get too comfy, this prison is only temporary until we have you shipped over to Denmark... The great Skipper, now trapped defenceless" she snarled, the weak lights flickering to her speech, "How pathetic!"

"I'll make a come back" he reassured, not denying that fact of how poignant he felt.

The officer narrowed her eyes, leaning in through the bars. Vindictively, she smirked.

"You don't realise, do you?" Elvira hissed, "You'll never go back".

Skipper suddenly tensed, his anger pulling himself up onto his feet.

"What do you mean?! I can't be prisoned for life for this!"

A smile grew on her face at his frustration. Her eyes, like medusa's, sent Skipper's blood stone cold. He pressed his head against the bars, panting slightly from his outburst. Elvira reached a flipper out into the cell, holding his shoulder in spiteful comfort in a ridicule manner. He sharply shrugged her off.

"We never intend to release you" the puffin finally spoke, making Skipper lift his head, "You won't even make it through this week".

With that, she turned to walk away, smirking to herself when she heard Skipper's voice ask the predicted question.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, sternly.

"This peace will only be kept, if you are out of the picture... Permanently" explained Elvira, before marching down the isle of woeful caged criminals.

The blood pulsed frantically through Skipper's veins, causing him to tremble with pure fury. Though the fact that the Danes where planning to have him executed had dawned on him, that was not the reason for his temper. As a leader, Skipper couldn't help but to venture back his thoughts to his team, selflessly thinking of their needs. What were they supposed to do without a leader? How would he be able to inform them that he may not return again, ever? A whisper from the neighbouring cell bought him back to reality...

* * *

Pacing about the HQ, Private anxiously rubbed his flippers together. Twenty minuets Skipper had been gone but to them it felt an eternality. The youngest penguin whimpered.

"What are we supposed to do without him..?"

"Do you really think Skipper's going to go along with it?" Kowalski chuckled, shaking his head knowingly.

"Well he seemed pretty convincing" persisted Private.

"I bet Skipper is already battling his way out now".

"But won't he then be a fugitive?" the little penguin questioned, Kowalski hesitating at the bought up facts he hadn't fathomed, "And if he comes back to us, we'll be in trouble for harbouring a fugitive..."

"Come now Private" reassured the lieutenant, "Have a little faith would you, I'm sure Skipper has some sort of plan".

* * *

"Psst..."

The commander penguin lifted his head, relieving his forehead from having it pressed against the iron bars.

"Psst..."

Skipper looked over his shoulder, glancing with scowl, disturbed from his thoughts. He caught his gaze to an unfamiliar face, whose eyes lit up bright when he was given attention.

"Your Skipper?" the unidentified prisoner beamed, "As in _the_ great Skipper?"

Raising a brow at the unnecessary compliment, Skipper turned to face the voice's host and paid further attention.

"Yeah, I'm Skipper" he answered slowly, eyeing up and down the prisoner. The criminal was also a penguin, assumedly an agent given the fact that he knew of Skipper's identity. Small, chubby and fluffy, with wide green eyes, the penguin shuffled closer, squeezing the bars that separated them excitedly.

"I can't believe it's actually you!" he squealed, trying exceedingly hard to contain his delight.

The level-headed penguin, confused in this situation, blinked blankly.

"Sorry, am I supposed to know you?"

"Oh, no, probably not" he chuckled casually, "I'm an agent too, from the same agency".

Skipper hushed him loudly like a scold.

"Don't announce it! There's criminals in here, who've broken the law, we're here to enforce it.."

"No, we're all agents here"

"What?" the commander frowned, scanning his sights over the nearby prison cells.

"My guess is that they are gathering all the commanding officers to imprison them for some reason" he deducted, "The name's Oscar, by the way, if you care"

"Wait, your a commander?"

The young penguin giggled.

"No, no way, they arrested me for impersonating one"

Skipper frowned, a little bewildered but shook himself from asking.

"...My rank's a private" Oscar continued, triggering Skipper's thoughts.

"Private..." he sighed, disappointed with himself.

The peppy penguin tilted his head to the side, intrigued by Skipper's flippers.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked, regaining the commander's attention.

Skipper twisted his shoulders so he could view his cuffs, which had left a sore red mark around his flippers from where they'd chafed. He said nothing and returned to his original position.

"...I can take them off if you'd like" Oscar informed, smiling a little.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, of course you'd like them off, I'm just saying that I can take them off for you. Not that I'm doubting that you can't do it all yourself, 'cause I'm sure you can sir and-"

"Oscar." Skipper groaned, interrupting his speech .

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous," the young penguin admitted, awkwardly chuckling, "Every second in your presence is an honour, I'm a huge fan of your agency work"

"Oscar, just cool it soldier," he sighed, "I'd be grateful if you could take the cuffs off of me, thanks".

Skipper turned and pressed his back against the metal partitions, allowing the younger penguin, who was restraining himself from having a giddy fit from being this close to his idol, to tamper with the cuffs.

"How can you open these anyway?" Skipper questioned, peeking over his shoulder in suspicion.

"Well, little flippers are good for something" Oscar informed, placing the tip of his flipper into the keyhole, twisting it one way and then the other until the lock broke. The cuffs fell and hit the concrete, Skipper bringing his flippers in front of his eyes to witness their freedom.

"You small genius" he praised, before venturing around his cell.

"Oh shucks, it was nothing really.." blushed Oscar, overwhelmed at the verbal reward he'd been given by his hero. He observed the commander as he went about some unknown business. "Erm...What are you doing?"

"Looking for a way out" he whispered, poking his head out in between the bars and scanning the isles before returning to Oscar's side of the cell, "I can't stay here, they'll transport me to Denmark and they want to have me killed... I'll never see my team again"

Oscar let out an over exaggerated gasp.

"Those fiends! How could they get rid of such awesomeness?!"

"I know right," Skipper chuckled, shaking his head, "Listen, I'm breaking out... And I'm gonna need your help"

The little penguin squealed in excitement, his tiny body quivering before the adrenaline rush had a chance to even begin.

* * *

Private let out a defeatist groan, slumping down on the ground where he'd once paced. He buried his head into his flippers. The taller penguin approached him, placing a flipper on his shoulder for comfort.

"You know, Skipper is in prison" he started.

Private lifted his head with a scowl.

"Yes, Kowalski, of course I know that! I watched him get arrested.."

"Exactly, they allow visits if your application is approved, maybe we can visit him?" informed Kowalski, restoring hope in the youngest.

"So, we can? Now? Like right now?"

"Well no... We'd have to get in touch with the prison and request it".

Private's eyes dulled.

"We don't even know which prison he'll be in... And it's not as if the Danes would let us any way, they hate Skipper".

"The law isn't biased, Private. If someone has committed a crime, no matter who, they must be punished all the same".

A noise like cracking glass corrupted their earholes, located from behind them. Private merely glanced over his shoulder, while Kowalski turned attentively in an analytical fashion. The taller penguin suddenly froze in horror as an extremely outraged Rico emerged from the melting block of ice. Immediately, the psychotic penguin regurgitated and clutched a weapon, dashing towards Kowalski in a threatening manner. The analyst darted out of the HQ, closely followed by Rico who was grumbling loud and angry. Private sighed.

"It's chaos already without Skipper..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquade- I'm glad you like Oscar X3 And all will be revealed soon enough ;)**

**PoMlovah611- Thank you for your encouragement, I hope you continue to enjoy it :3**

**JustAnotherLoneWolf- I hope to stick with this story, and I'm pleased you like Oscar :)**

**Thewriterstory- In the first chapter, Kowalski used his freeze ray to stop Rico in his rage. At the end of the second chapter, Rico is just 'unfreezing', so he goes after Kowalski, angry that he froze him XD **

**I'm so happy that Oscar's character has really shone through and is being seen how I wanted him to be portrayed X3**

**ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt- Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**..**

Private laid in his bunk, staring into the darkness. He didn't dare to make a noise, playing slow motion on his breaths, latched onto his toy and stiffened. Uncomfortable from bracing himself, but to fidget would risk creating noise. Replaying events his imagination had made up, fearing the dreaded question which would surely make him break down; 'Are you okay?'

The little penguin cringed his eyes shut, his vision blurred despite battling the tears well. The weather mocked Private's weakness, the rain hammering down and knocking at the hatch, as if to be a metaphorical way of the sadness wanting to be let in, accepted in Private's heart.

"Skipper.." he sighed, under a stuttered exhale, "Why did they have to take you now? Those many months that you committed that act, so why only just now?"

Awoken by the down pour, Kowalski leapt down from his bunk, landing on his feet carefully and soundlessly. Private blinked in astonishment, before frantically rubbing at his eyes to remove any tears. The taller penguin made his way over to his lab, reaching to open the door.

"Kowalski?"

His voice stopped the scientist's activity, freeze framing his action as if he was doing something suspicious and just been caught. Kowalski folded his flippers tightly behind his back before turning to the source of the voice.

"What is it, Private?" he asked with a fed up tone.

Private reluctantly pulled himself out of his bunk, steadily making his way over to the scientist.

"What are you doing up?" the little penguin asked, tilting his head as he gazed up to his superior.

"I could ask you the same thing" announced Kowalski, placing his flippers to rest on his hips.

Casting his gaze to the ground, Private fell silent. Kowalski let out a sigh.

"But I didn't, so let's just forget about it. Okay?"

Private swallowed hard at his words, composing himself to give a response. With a deep inhale, he looked back up to the taller penguin with a false smile.

"Yeah... Are you doing something in your lab?"

"Private" Kowalski groaned sternly "Get back to bed".

With an obedient nod, the little penguin retired back to his bunk, only baring his frustration when he got there.

* * *

A cool chill blustered through the iron bars. Oscar fluffed up his feathers with a shudder, snuggling into the cell partitions that separated him from his hero. Barely sheltered from the rain due to the leaky roof panels, Oscar peaked over his shoulder to make sure the commander was still around.

"... Skipper?" he stuttered.

There was only silence, though Skipper was indeed still awake.

"Skipper?"

The leader rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What is it now, Oscar?" he groaned, at the fans constant calling of his name.

"Sorry... I just feel so much safer knowing your there..." the younger explained wit a shake in his voice.

Skipper staggered to his feet and make his way over to Oscar's cell. The little penguin heard the footsteps, instantly turning to face the commander, with big admiring eyes. Skipper allowed a smile to grow on his face.

"What, sir?" Oscar asked respectively, receiving a ruffle of his feathers on his head.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone" reminisced Skipper.

"Who? Your team, sir?"

"Yeah, my young Private," he grinned, before the pleasure on his face faded, "though I don't think he idolises me as much as he used to".

"How could he not? I can't even start to think how amazing it would be to actually work with you" Oscar beamed, beginning to fantasise over such an experience.

"Well, he's just a boy, we all go through a stage where we think we know what's best" he excused for his teammate, glancing down to the concrete.

"I'd never doubt your decisions, sir" the little penguin admitted, sweetly.

Skipper chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he returned his sights to the younger agent.

"You can happily serve with my team any time then".

Oscar failed to even try to hide his excitement, reacting by squealing and clenching his flippers into fists in delight. After grinning at the younger's thrill, Skipper announced his plan.

"So, they are planning to move me to a prison in Demark, as that is where I committed the crime. But, stupidly, that police officer announced that they want to have me killed. I say we break out and release these other agents too, you in?"

"Of course, Skipper" nodded Oscar "But maybe not all of the agents deserve to be released"

Skipper widened his eyes.

"Oscar, these are our fellow agents, we all have to look out for each other even if in different units"

"I-I know sir, but the reason they're here is to help the Danes track you down" stuttered Oscar, fearing a scolding from his idol.

"What? Why didn't they just recruit Hans? He knows where I am..."

"Hans?"

"Of course!" Skipper suddenly exclaimed, "Hans isn't allowed in Demark any more either, and they won't know that I trapped him in Hoboken".

"Um.. Yeah, you're probably right, sir.." agreed the younger, yet oblivious to the topic of Skipper's rambling.

"Wait." the commander halted his thoughts, "Who would know of my base?"

"When we escape the cells" whispered Oscar, leaning through the bars, "I'll show you the place where they are keeping the agent who told".

* * *

The wind howled and lashed at the hatch, the down pour continuing. Rico's heavy snoring could have been mistaken for a brewing storm, just another excuse Private could use for his lack of sleep. However, though anxious about Skipper's situation, Private couldn't help but ponder about Kowalski's activity in the lab. He thought until he couldn't fight away the curiosity drive to discover for himself. Without a sound, the little penguin made his way out of his bunk and over to the lab, gently pushing the door open and peeking through. Surprised of what he saw, Private pushed the door wide open as he stumbled in, beak gaped.

"What's all this?" Private gasped, waddling over to the board after mentally slapping himself out of a trance.

Kowalski jumped at the sound of Private's tone.

"Private! I told you to go back to bed!" he scolded.

"You're not the commander..." the little penguin protested, continuing to look through the analysts notes, "... Are you tracking.. Are you tracking to look for Skipper?!"

"Don't say it in such disbelief, this unit is unsustainable without him" informed Kowalski.

"So, we're going to visit him? Have you found where he is?"

"I managed to hack into the police files in the biggest prison in Demark, I assumed they'd take him there. But there's nothing that indicates of Skipper's arrival" Kowalski explained.

"Skipper's not in Demark? Perhaps he escaped!" beamed Private suddenly, before his optimism was burnt down with a shake of the head from the scientist.

"No, I'm pretty sure the emails would alert the main prison..."

Kowalski received a raised brow from the little penguin.

"What? I hacked into their emails too" he shrugged his defence.

"You're just as concerned as I am" announced Private, rather pleased of his discovery which settled his mind for a second.

"Yeah, but I have reason to be..." sighed Kowalski, "I found out that they're planning to-..."

Private whimpered in fear, his attention completely on Kowalski, awaiting the words he could predict.

"They're planning to have Skipper executed.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I would like to apologise for the postponed update, but I have experienced a few 'technical difficulties'; those being problems with the computer and then with writers block and just neglection to this story. I hope it's worth the wait though, I tried to include lots of Oscar humour, which seems so natural XD **

**Disclaimer: includes a movie reference and song lyrics, neither one of which is mine.**

..

Oscar watched the experienced commander stretch and warm up for his escape, a frown slowly emerging on his face.

"You never did tell me the plan to escape".

"How loud do you want to be?" Skipper hushed, "They'll hear you".

"Apologises, Skipper... So aren't you going to tell me?"

"Just watch and learn, recruit"

With that, the expert kicked up the empty fish bowl into his flipper, using a fist to smear away the dust. He leaned through the bars, sticking out the flipper in which he held the bowl. The curved surface made the bowl a handy reflective tool as he used it as a mirror to view the guards in a degree of a distance away. He then tilted the metallic object to gleam off the dull light that hung in the passage way before him. With the flash in his eyes, a Danish puffin guard, who waved over his co-worker for back up, marched over. Skipper quickly turned to Oscar.

"Kid, how good are your acting skills?" he queried, placing his flippers on the younger's shoulders after ridding of the bowl.

"I played the cowardly lion in the Wizard Of Oz for theatre when I was at school" he chirped.

Skipper's determined expression faltered.

"That doesn't particularly reassure me" the leader sighed, bringing a flipper to his face, "the _cowardly_ lion?"

Oscar nodded eagerly, feeling as if somewhat of a hidden talent had been uncovered.

"How are you at acting hysterical?"

"Hysterical?"

"I need you to cry your heart out" Skipper clarified.

Oscar pulled away and cringed. "I don't know, tears are pretty hard to fake... Why do I need to cry?"

"I'm going to pretend to be dead"

Without any further explanation, the young bird burst into tears, diving into the bars and thrashing them with his flippers. His bawling echoed through the deserted corridors.

"PLEASE, HELP! Y-YOU'VE-.. YOU'VE GOTTA HELP HIM!" Oscar wailed to the guards, who picked up their pace when they heard the commotion.

Skipper blinked. Not only was this kid a genius of quick thinking, he was also an extremely convincing actor, if this was only an act he was doing. The commander dropped to the rock solid floor, ignoring the temptation to gasp at the cold sensation on his back as he held his breath and went limp.

"WHY?! WHY, OH, WHY, OH, WHY?!" Oscar continued, "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME INSTEAD"

Two very confused guards suddenly appeared outside their cell.

"What's with all this whining?!" snarled one police puffin, nudging his co-worker to resist grabbing the truncheon on his belt.

Oscar dramatically gestured towards Skipper's corpse.

"THE LIFE FROM HIM.. HAS GONE!" he whimpered, wiping a tear from his watering emerald eyes, accompanied with a sniffle, "HE HAD SO MUCH LEFT TO LIVE FOR"

"Yeah, he could've at least have stuck around for his execution" snorted the co-worker, chuckling at his own joke.

After opening the cell door, the officers shuffled in. Using the baton, one prodded the still body to assess his condition.

"For all I care, he's dead" the puffin shrugged, them both turning to leave and reaching for the walkie-talkie.

Skipper opened his eyes; a quick frown at Oscar indicated a distraction was needed. The tiny penguin launched himself at the officer, latching onto the feathers on his chest.

"OH! THE SORROW! I WILL FEEL NO JOY AGAIN!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" snapped the officer with a gritted beak, as he tried to shove off Oscar. Discretely, Skipper lifted himself up onto his feet, steadily making his way, soundlessly, to the guards facing away from him.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" he sniffled, "WE NEED TO GRIEVE"

"_We_?"

"SING WITH ME!" demanded Oscar, grabbing both officers in a head lock with both of his flippers, "QUE SERA, SERA. WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE. THE FUTURE'S NOT OURS TO SEE. QUE SERA, SERA!"

At the final note, which he extended, Oscar threw his flippers open wide and stepped forward. The officers clutched at their necks, panting slightly. In a synchronised motion, both puffins turned their heads to see a second penguin stood between them; looking very much alive! However, they didn't have him in their sights for too long as Skipper punched, the one on his left, under his jaw and, the one on his right, received a powerful kick to the stomach, which knocked them both unconscious.

"Outstanding work, Oscar!" Skipper praised meaningfully, "You must've made one hell of a cowardly lion, but you were certainly no coward there"

"M-Me? You're congratulating me?! Look at yourself!" gaped Oscar.

Skipper took a moment to glance down at the two unconscious guards scattered beside him- nothing too different to what he already accustomed to.

"You knocked them right out with a single punch, a single kick!" admired the younger, before mirroring Skipper's typical flippers on hips stance, "And then you stand there like nothing ever happened!"

With a chuckle, Skipper shook his head.

"You'll get used to all this, when you come work with me" he assured, making his way towards the open cell door, "Oh, and by the way, you're doing my trade-mark stance all wrong; shoulders back, beak up, feet apart"

Oscar grinned.

"So.. So you were being serious when you said I can work for you?" he suddenly beamed.

"With skills like that, sure!" Skipper agreed, peering out of the cell, "Let's just get out of this predicament first.."

* * *

His heart clenched, feeling as if someone had just squeezed it like an orange, compressing any feelings from his heart.

"Ex-execution?" Private gasped, stumbling backwards.

"I know it's hard to take in, but we'll figure it out" Kowalski reassured, watching the terror strike in the young penguin's eyes.

"T-They said he'd do his time," he hyperventilated, struggling from his breath, "I thought he'd return.."

"Just calm down now, Private" the taller penguin soothed, "Remember to just bre-.."

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT!"

"I can understand your upset, but this isn't going to solve anything"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NONE OF YOU DO!"

"I won't if you're yelling in riddles, Private, just settle down and talk to me" Kowalski pleaded in concern for his friend going into a state like a panic attack.

Private collapsed to the ground, huddling his face into his flippers.

"All my life, I've just been trying to keep the peace, always aiming to please others. All I get in returns are lies and those who take advantage of my good nature!" he muttered, his speech slightly muffled into his feathers.

"That's life, Private, some people do that.."

"So what's the point?" the smaller penguin grumbled, rising to his feet with a new presence about him, "Huh?"

"What do you mean?" frowned Kowalski.

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF ME KEEPING THE PEACE?!"

The taller penguin avoided eye contact with his outraged teammate, resisting from giving an answer. A look burned in Private's eyes in a way that Kowalski had never seen before, and quite frankly, it was terrifying to see a change so drastic.

"If those Danes think killing Skipper will keep 'peace', they've got another thing coming.."

..

Thankyou for being so patient for the update, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews, as always, are extremely appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, late update. I have a horrible tendency to start things I don't finish :D **

**..**

The commander peered around the corner. With the coast all clear, he signalled to the younger penguin to move on forward. Stealthily, they came to an aisle of prison cells without any detection.

"So, where's this agent that can't keep his beak shut about _my_ base?" Skipper huffed, turning and levelling with the smaller penguin.

"He's in one of the middle cells.." he informed.

Skipper sensed his nerves. He felt insecure knowing that the little penguin's mood had gone from being so high to so low.

"Oscar?" he asked with concern evident in his tone, "What's wrong?"

"We're leaving the prison.. I-I've been here so long.. I don't remember the last time I saw outside.."

The commander pitied him. The fact that he reminded him so much of his own Private didn't help when it came to playing on his heart-strings.

"Listen to me" he assured, placing his flippers on his shoulders, "You have nothing to worry about, you've got me, and when we get back, you'll have my team too"

Oscar let slip a half-smile.

"Do you think they'll except me?"

"I'm their commanding officer" Skipper announced proudly, "They'll do as I say"

While Skipper's smirk was blunt, Oscar was more mixed about his emotions. He had his hero right beside him, but even the great Skipper couldn't fathom what he had been through.

"The agent is in there" Oscar reminded, diverting from the topic.

Skipper took a deep breath in and marched forward towards the indicated cell. He knocked at the bars, allowing the metallic ring to infiltrate the prisoner's ears, who responded by cringing in pain in his huddled position.

"Who are you and what have you told the Danes?" Skipper demanded firmly. The figure, who had his back turned to his unwanted visitors, shuffled uneasily. His body was a canvas of his experience; tattered feathers, cracked beak, a black eye and slow healing scars, all of which went unnoticed due to the cell's lack of light. The commander let out an irritated sigh. "How do you know of my base?"

"Are you really that blind, Skipper?" the figure replied, the bitter annoyance evident within his tone, "Do you really not know who I am?"

Skipper inhaled deeply and composed himself, plastering a look of disgust on his face. "Oh yeah, I forgot I have the ability to recognise strangers with their backs to me".

The prisoner was far from impressed with Skipper's sarcasm. "What a foul attitude," he spat, staggering to his weak feet. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder, "Who do you think you are?"

"Apparently, you know who I am" persisted Skipper, raising his flippers to place them on his hips. Oscar lowered his head, backing behind his superior slightly. The figure chuckled in the dim lighting, shaking his head before turning completely to face them.

"I thought _the_ 'Great Skipper' would've been better than this" the battered penguin announced, "And you call yourself a soldier"

"Tell me before I make you talk!" the Captain threatened through a gritted beak. There was no time for patience. It wouldn't be long before the guards would return to consciousness.

"Skipper..." whimpered Oscar, in a soft voice that was all too familiar to the Captain, "He's Sir Buck Rockgut... He was tricked into coming here after being told that the Red Squirrel was needed to be brought here.."

The leader blinked as he starred at Oscar, "How do you know all this information?"

The little penguin hesitated. "...I told you, I've been here a long time.."

A vindictive chuckle could be heard from the cell. Skipper couldn't help but to turn and question further.

"How could they trust _you? _You're clearly insane from the wild goose chase the Red Squirrel led you on".

"The Red Squirrel led _me_ on? _You_ led me on, you and your team" he stated, marching towards the bars.

"So, what, this is your revenge for Grrfurjiclestan not existing?!"

"You think I just willingly gave away information? Confidential things I swore on my life and honour to never share to another living soul?"

With Skipper silenced for a second, Oscar stepped forward. "They tortured him Skipper... They tortured all of those agents who had any knowledge about you.."

"Why were you not asked?" the leader queried.

"I already said.. I was arrested for pretending to be an Officer.. So they didn't have any links in my record that I actually knew you.."

Skipper spun to glare at Buck again. "See? Even the boy knows better than to not give information away!"

"You can't judge me, you know nothing about what we've endured for the sake of you"

"I can judge you, you're no agent to admire!" Skipper grumbled, pointing his flipper threateningly, "If information can be beaten out of you, then you're no hero at all. Come on, Oscar"

The two turned to leave, heading towards a door frame leading to yet more darkness.

"If you're expecting me to keep my beak shut now, you're wrong" warned Buck, "The Danes will give what you've got coming to ya"

"I don't expect you to keep your beak shut, so I'll be glad to tell HQ so they can kick you off the squad. Oscar deserves your position more than you do"

The older agent cast his head down before turning away in his cell, speechless with self disappointment. Skipper looked at Oscar as they walked.

"Any other hidden things you know that you should probably tell me?" he asked.

Oscar starred forward blankly.

"I will never pass on information unnecessarily.."

* * *

Storming out of the lab with burning rage fuelling his every step, Private burst into the main part of their HQ. He glared up at the bunks, his beak twitching in anger.

"RICO! GET UP, NOW!" he bellowed, his voice echoing through the mentioned penguin's body and shaking him to consciousness. Kowalski skulked into the room. When Skipper was away, leadership fell into his flippers, but never did he feel so powerless to how he felt now. Rico, though woken abruptly, stood very much awake, staring at Private in confusion.

"Is he okay?" the sergeant asked, looking to Kowalski.

"I'm fine!" Private snapped, "I'm fine now I've realised the truth! The Danes are planning to have Skipper executed, but he's hardly done anything wrong! I say we have to break into the prison and break him out!"

The two other penguins jaws dropped. Their leader had always predicted that Private would one day make a tremendous Captain, but right now he was ruling more with anger than passion.

"Private, I don't think that's wise-"

"Kowalski, just-.. Don't!" the little penguin shivered in frustration, like a toddler in a tantrum, "Do you want Skipper to be killed?!"

"What?" he frowned.

"DO YOU WANT SKIPPER TO BE KILLED?!"

"No, of course not! I heard you the first time, Private, it's just, why would you even ask that? Of course I want Skipper to be alive and well"

"Not 'of course', everyone is deceitful, slaves to their own selfish needs for their own empires of no good!"

No one could deny it; even in an absolute madness frenzy, Private was still poetic at heart.

"You don't have to be like this Private" Kowalski soothed, being backed up with a nod from Rico, "You've always been so positive, this doesn't need to change you, Skipper would hate to see such a change in you"

"It's too late for that Kowalski" he confessed, followed by a calming sigh, "Prepare yourselves, we leave at dawn. Make sure we've got a weapon supply Rico"

"Huh?"

"I think some _Danes_ need to pay for messing with us..."

**DUN, DUN, DUUN! Private has officially lost the plot XD Oscar wasn't exactly his usual chirpy self in this chapter, but, I assure you, there will be more of his fanboying humour :) Thanks for being patient with my updates, it's probably a pain waiting, but your views are still forever appreciated :3**

***My profile picture is a visual image of Oscar, if you're interested* **


End file.
